zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive XVI
Photobucket links word bubble signature Queen Gohma Sakon Wow, seriously Caves Dufus™ Gallery Making new Categories May I make new Categories for Zeldapedia?Votaw (talk) 00:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the person to ask. It's a community decision. Create a thread in the forum and see what others think. --AuronKaizer ' 00:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Cerberu I am of the opinion that User:CerberuΣ GR should be blocked. He readded reverted material, engaged in personal attacks (calling Stars pathetic), and changedhttp://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:AmazingLink&diff=298701&oldid=298666 AmazingLink's comment. -'Isdrak ' 20:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bloody image Errrr.... Language userbox alternative To let other people know that persons level of speaking english --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 19:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You can translate the site into Arabic on your computer if you want to so much. Most sites on the internet are in english unless you translate them. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 19:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Embeded youtube video Another problem I came to you with, lucky you Legend of Zelda series Look at me, asking you for help! Languages Unacceptable Username? Pictures Refrence Welcome back Images from videos Location based off af ip adress Blocking I made a "poll" CAN I DELETE MY ACCOUNT?!?!?! Clearly, I don't Vandalism Contest Random thingy lets be friends :KAY BRO --AuronKaizer ' 23:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So, you seem good with getting such amazing images. (I think I spoke with you about this in the past) Anyway I dunno if you take requests, or someone else does, but do you think sometime you could get a screencap for me of Mamamu Yan and the woman in red in Kakariko Village (when Link is older) in OoT? If not, thanks anyway! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliment. Sadly though, at present, the powerful computer I use to do my "work" is out of order, and this laptop I'm currently using doesn't have capable hardware to get the best results available, which is what I aim for. But I'll definitely be getting back to it whenever I get the thing back in working order. As an alternative, you could ask Triforce 14, who is the second half of the World-Famous Zeldapedia Screencap Team™, but considering his activity level recently, I don't know. So you may have to be patient. Anyways, thanks for coming to me with this and thanks again for the kind words. --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me! Shame to hear that your computer isn't working, hope that gets sorted out. I'll be sure to ask your other half, heh heh. If he cannot do it, I can always wait until you get your computer sorted out. In no rush! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Southern Swamp Shooting Gallery I don't think there's an article for the gruff guy who owns that place, but I have a nice picture of him I found on my computer. Should it be uploaded? Added to the location page or create a character page? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't he the guy who is identical to the Man from the Bazaar? Maybe it should be expanded to feature his MM appearance, then... even though it conflicts with the article name, haha. You should ask Joe's opinion on this. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot that he's the Bazaar owner's parallel twin. I'll ask him. Here's the image btw. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Voting in blogs Re: Personal Images I did have a few example pages but I thought I'd check the source code first. Most or the images appear to be hosted, so my bad. There is one thing though, I must ask about Star's page. Though most of the pics on her page are hosted, quite a few of them are non-Zelda related and seem to have been uploaded directly to this site, not hosted externally. Is this okay? and if it is then why is this an exception?? MuzRat (talk) 08:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay I get it... I think I have these pics on an old Bebo account. Is there a way I can embed them in my user page from there or do I need a Photobucket account or something? MuzRat (talk) 08:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried it out but it doesn't work, at least not on Bebo anyway. I had to use Photobucket. MuzRat (talk) 17:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Green names in history of pages Bad story thing Two people using one account? That's like antisockpuppeting Oni Link 13:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Vaati's Palace image The Vaati's Palace image I uploaded should probably have the blue around it be transparent. I was able to find the image using the "map viewer" tool in my emulator but it had that blue outlining the main shape. I just filled the rest of the outside blue as I couldn't figure out how to make it transparent. If you could take care of that (or let somebody that can know), it would be great. Sorry about all the upload mistakes in that last bunch. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I apparently need more instructions Could you... Hey, AK! Well, I'd like to thank you for welcoming me here. This place looks so chaotic, and I'll need all of the help I can get to get used to it. Anyway, I see that you deleted my comment to lolzman12. I'm really sorry if I looked like a total jerk. Its just that I was pretty angry that he called himself "triforce of epic," because it looked like he was trying to imitate me or something. I'm so sorry about that. I'm not the jerkish kind of guy. And you are indeed right: I do know my Zelda stuff. Ha Ha. Your best regards, TriforceofEpicness Hey, AK! (Its same title because RE: RE: Hey, AK! sounds weird) So, you were a lurker or something then? Did you edit as an IP or something? Anyway, I know what you mean, compared to a year ago this place is freakin' Times Square... or, you know, something like that. That's what happens as a site grows, I guess. Of course, we're like some sort of Western ghost town in comparison to Wikipedia, or maybe even the Final Fantasy Wiki or whatever Wikia is the biggest one these days. Yeah, I don't know why I answered on my page either, I guess I couldn't be arsed. I don't even reply on others' talk pages all that often. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I Would Like to Acquire Some Assistance do to my Large Amounts of Retardedness PLEASE!!!!!!! I'm SORRY!!! please unblock me This is LinksUltimateFan. Please I'm sorry.!!!!!!!!!!!! Thin Line? Would you mind telling me what thin line I've been walking? Because, I understand what I did with the mark up, but I don't understand what thin line I've ''been walking. And if this is because April, I thought we put that in the past. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 14:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I understand the last chance deal is still in place. But I don't get what I did besides this and freaked out. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I added those before the forum and stopped after you told me to stop. That was back when I didn't know things needed a community decision. Other than that, I really don't know what I've done wrong. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Could somebody show Adding the accidentals I was checking out the Prelude of Light page, and I noticed that the notes don't corisponde with the music I've seen for that song. And I was wondering if the accidentals, such as F sharp and C sharp should be added? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 18:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have little grasp of overcomplicated musical theory, but what makes you so sure the music you've seen is the correct one and not the one on here currently? And I don't know whether it matters (or if it's even the same kind of thing) but the Ocarina of Time expressly states that there are no accidentals. --AuronKaizer ' 18:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I discussed it with the current party of the IRC, and came to the conclusion, that 1) It wouldn't really help the wiki in any way. And 2) There's many different websites with sheet music, and none of them have the official sheet music. So in a way, it'd probably just be wrong. It was just something that popped into my mind. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ''' 18:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cropped Images Exactly what manner of images do you mean? --AuronKaizer ' 18:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :For example, images like File:Falbi.png do not have an annoying white background. 'Super' ''duh... '' '' 21:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but there's a way to get rid of the white background. Or like in last nights case, the blue. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Once again butting in, but SA, if you want I could remove the backgrounds for you if you emailed them to me. I have photoshop, and no life in the summer so I have time. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I will send you one, and see how it turns out. Super duh... '' '' 22:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well my email is tbykitty@aol.com don't laugh it's from when i was little YAY I'VE BEEN WANTING TO PHOTOSHOP ALL DAY!! --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 22:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look, next time you "butt in" and take over some peoples' queries to me, take it to your own page, huh? --AuronKaizer ''' 22:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Retirement I've noticed recently that I've been inactive here on the wiki quite a bit, and after finishing the recording the Boss Battle Videos for The LoZ, it didn't feel right. It started feeling like work, and I tried as hard as I could to avoid it. I think now it's time for me to step down as one of the top Bureaucrats here at ZP. I'd like to give my spot to somebody who deserves it now, because I definitely don't anymore. I'll still be coming on from time to time, but I just can't commit to this wiki anymore. If it's possible, I'd like to be able to keep my administrative abilities, but I'm definitely retiring from my Bureaucrat position. I'd also very much enjoy it if I was still contacted when something repetitious was needed, because that's what I'm best at. I'll say it once, I'm not leaving, I'm just stepping down. Thanks AuronKaizer, I know that I could count on you. --Mr kmil 17:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sad to hear it. It's good that you can still contribute though! No point going on editing if it becomes a hassle. Hope you (at least partly) move on to bigger and better things in life. Heh, I really kinda don't know what to say here. --AuronKaizer ' 17:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There's some serious vandalism Harassment Some of your members (namely From Beyond the Stars and Jäzzi) have being causing trouble at Mario Wiki, for seemingly unknown reasons. They have been harassing the staff and swearing and enforcing policies that don't exist on our wiki. Given that we are both wikis about Nintendo Flagship Franchises, there shouldn't be any bad blood in between us, right? So if you could talk to these members about their behavior, so our two wikis can have a better working relationship, that'd be great. Thanks. --- Count Caterpie 04:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Nobody is calling it a crime. I was referring to the swearing, insulting, bossing people around and removing content despite warnings. That's the problem. And it wasn't just Japas, it was another user too. --- Count Caterpie 17:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Trust me, I have. I just don't want ZP users inserting swear words into Mario articles. --- Count Caterpie 17:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't know what you call a swear, but getting rid of red links aren't swears. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 18:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) @Japas. For the last time, I do not call the removal of red links swearing. I call inserting swear words into articles (From Beyond the Stars), calling me a dick (From Beyond the Stars) and calling the wiki half-assed (Japas) swearing. Seriously, I'm you can discern between swearing and removal of content. @Kaiser. Not necessarily. For a long, long time. We (Mario Wikia that is) got constant vandalism from Super Mario Wiki. They vandalized our pages, created editing wars and spammed talk pages, sockpuppeted, etc. And it didn't stop until MarioGalaxy (our current B'crat) sent a message over to the heads of SMW to tell them that this is occuring. They took action and we haven't had a major vandalism problem since. I don't want this to evolve into another incident like that. I'm not asking you to perma-ban them or anything. Just tell them to stop, so these wikis can work better together. --- Count Caterpie 18:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Subpage Deletion Bottles I was wondering why the bottle page didn't mention their ability to reflect magic, and the discussion page said some one should mention it. I made a new section and listed what fights I know they can be used in. Please tell me what you think and feel free to change or delete it if you think my addition wasn't up to Zeldapedia standards. Also, I didn't know if it is o.k. for new users (like me) to make changes like that. User:Collinsj :Oh, and don't get us wrong, we do appreciate users making an effort. And, of course, everyone makes mistakes. If you want to know how to improve... well, firstly, never phrase it like you would a walkthrough or something; don't use instances of "you". That was the biggest issue. Also, separate sections like that usually aren't created, just put them into the game-specific sections instead. Just keep on editing and listen to the advice you get, and you'll be fine. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Dead Man's Volley If you want, I could upload a version of the ALttP of the Agahnim that is trimmed and just has the dead man's volley. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :And ye did. Thanks! --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, thanks! Help for the noobies Attempted Vandalism thanks for making my edit sound better on the Fairy Ocarina. --Ricorum (talk) 22:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Strange IRC A Possible New Page Ben Drowned Personal Pic Picture Question The in game picture I uploaded of Dongorongo has a little bit of the top cut off from how it is displayed in the game. However, it is easy to see how the cut off part should be finished. Would filling in the top point of the crystal (as seen here) count as fan art or would it be acceptable to have the tip filled in manually? --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's ZW thinking. Perish that thought quickly. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Which way is ZW thinking? I stated both sides of the issue here. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That's obvious. Bending the rules by "finishing" incomplete images, among other things... in short, don't do it. It compromises the factual value of images... --AuronKaizer ' 16:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC name vote Just wondering if you could come onto the new channel and register it, since we lost OP last night, and need Founder to hand out AOP and +V and set the ban list. Thanks. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 18:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Fan(n)on pages Hello there, I was wondering if you are only allowed to make pages for the well known fan(n)on series such as the manga and the abridged series or if any fan work is allowed to have it's own page provided it has a story and characters. hope to hear from you soon, - Casper :This is being discussed in the forums. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Auron Hi, Yeah, I'm Blue Ivory from the Final Fantasy Wiki. Might I suggest, that you change your links on your list (like for Vivi and Auron) to links on the Final Fantasy Wiki? ... Mhmm. That's pretty much it. Ohhh, this is irritating. I can't use my FF Wiki Talk Template on here... Vandal 24.231.57.137 is just another vandal who needs a block. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 03:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Have to say this... I just have to say this. I read your profile and from what I understand you like Majora's Mask, calling a Masterpiece, right? Agree. Best Zelda game ever. In a league all by itself. Ok, just had to say that. :Agreed (obviously). Thanks! --Auron'Kaizer ''' 19:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC)